seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai De Avalon (KDAU)/History
History 'Pre-Pirate Career' Kai finding it more and more difficult to find any difference between the law breakers and law enforcers decides to leave bounty hunting and become a pirate. Kai meets Savio and the two strike it off well. The two encounter a group of dangerous pirates with high bounties on their heads and together the two claim their last bounties as bounty hunters. During which time Kai discovers that the Pirates had hidden away aboard their ship a Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi. Kai recognises the fruit from the encyclopedia of Devil Fruits he read as a child and eats it. As Kai found the fruit Savio has no qualms with kai eating it and together they go on to steal the pirates ship to begin the Star Hunter Pirate Crew. 'Early Piracy Career' 'Star Hunters vs The Quarry Mafia' Kai and Savio sail on to the next island which is famed for its high quality culinary district, which using the payout from the pirate crew bounty the two decide to sample. In the restaurant they choose Kai and Savio meet Reiko who was the head chef there. in the midst of their meal Reiko catches out a mafioso from the Quarry Mafia posing as a food critic and tries to force him out. The mafioso responds violently causing Reiko to have to defend herself with a knife. Kai steps in and beats the mafioso to a pulp (followed by Savio restraining him with several pais of handcuffs and throwing him into a bin outside). Reiko is told to leave by the owner of the restaurant as he cannot afford to go up against the Quarry Mafia. Enfurated by the loss of her job she decides to see the world and goes to find a ship where she is cornered by the mafia. Kai and Savio appear and rescue her again, at which point she decides to go with the people who were willing to protect on thier travels. 'Star Hunters vs The Fifth Division HQ' The three travel on thier little ship to the next island they can find. This island is controlled by the Fifth Division of the Marines, teir local commander had been forcing unpaid labour from the local polulace to build their headquarters. Simultaniously he was ordering the taking food and other supplies from them in lieu of money for protection from pirates. The Star Hunters are noticed when they arrive and their ship is destroyed soon land. Kai uses his new found powers to make a distraction to allow his two crew mates to escape the attention of the Marines. After Kai defeated the marines a man appeared who helped him go into hiding. The man identified himself as Jarek Starosta, a former Marine Doctor who fled the sevice after he saw the amount of enforced labour the Marines were frocing on the locals. He told Kai of the brutality of the local commander and how he had treated many Marines who suffered mental breakdowns from the viscious acts that they were forced to do on his orders (or face thier own execution for mutiny). It took only a few hours for the Star Hunters to regroup and decide to intervene aginst the Marine commander. Kai using his new found abilities creates a distraction whilst Savio, Reiko and Jarek snuck into the base to take down the commander. There is a big battle in front of the commander's quarters and eventually Savio defeats the commander leaving his limbs broken beyond repair. The group run back to the main gates to find Kai had pretty much leveled the place leaving unconcious and injured marines everywhere. The towns people in gratitude gave them one of their commual fishing boats to escape in. After everything that happened Jarek knew that these were the people he wanted to sail with and helped them fight. He became the third member to join the crew. Major Battles *Star Hunters vs The Quarry Mafia *Star Hunters vs The Fifth Division HQ * Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon